Sunset
by Mikila94
Summary: Mei thinks that the sunset is most prettyest thing in the world. But Al doesn't. What is the thing he thinks is most prettyest? R&R, please!


**A.N: First I wanna tell you this: English is not my native language, so there will most likely be some grammar and spelling mistakes. Don´t be mad bacause of that. I wanted to write this, because there aren´t much AlXMei fics in here, and I like the couple.**

**Warnings: There will be spoilers for book 19.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Fullmetal alchemist.**

**Sunset**

While Scar and the others were hiding in the Asbek´s slums, Mei was trying to teach Al Xing´s alchemy, called liandanshu. And it didn´t go that well.

"Focus, Alphonse-sama! It´s not that hard!" Mei yelled while she was waiwing her hands up and down.

"Yes, it is! Ouer alchemy is way too different and unlike liandanshu, it makes sense!" Alphonse yelled. It wasn´t his fault that he couldn´t lear liandanshu. Afterall, Mei said that you needed to sense something to learn it,and that was something Al couldn´t do.

Al was so in his thoughts that he didn´t notice Mei´s hurt expression. She turned her head away from Al and yelled: "Liandanshu does make sense!" and then she walked away.

Al snapped out off his thoughts.

"What!? No, wait, I didn´t mean it that way! Mei!" he yelled. This made Mei just run instead of walking. Alphonse coudn´t go after her because he was still in pieces.

"Damn it!" Alphonse cursed. He didn´t do it that often, but making Mei sad really make him mad. Then Gelso walked in.

"Is something matter, Alphonse?" he asked. Alphonse sighed.

"I… I made Mei sad. I said something I shouldn´t have." Alphonse told him.

"Well then go after her and fix things. Tsk, young peoples at these days…" Gelso said. Alphonse turned his head to Gelso.

"But I can´t, I´m in pieces." he said. He was a little mad at Gelso now too, but since he was in the armor nobody couldn´t notice.

"Oh, woops. Sorry, didn´t remeber that." Gelso apoloziged.

"Do you want me to but your pieces back together?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Al said. If he could, he would have been smiling. Gelso went next to Alphonse and started to put his pieces together.

XXXXX

Mei was sitting on a pile of snow next to a high tree.

"Why was Alphonse-sama so mean?" she asked from Shaomei, who was sitting on her shoulder. The little panda didn´t say anything, she just sat silently on her owner´s shoulder. Mei sighed, she was not going to get advices from her pet.

"Mei, where are you?!" Mei heard Alphonse yell. She jumped in to the tree quicly, because she didn´t want Alphonse to find him. Right after that she saw Alphonse come. He went next to the tree and noticed that someone had been sitting in the snow. However, he pretended that he hadn´t noticed. He sat next to the pile of snow and stared at the sky.

"_Oh, now what do I do!?"_ Mei thought _"I can´t go down, Alphonse-sama would notice me."_ Mei took a sitting position in the tree. She decided to wait in there until Al would leave.

XXXXX

The sun was alredy starting to go down. Al was still sitting next to the tree, which meant that Mei was still in the tree.

"_Hrr… it´s starting to get a little too cold."_ Mei thought. The temperature had to be at least fiveteen degrees below zero.

"_It´s starting to get really late. I bet Mei has really cold up there. Maybe I should ask her to come down alredy." _Alphonse thought. He couldn´t feel the cold, but even an idiot could tell that it was cold in Briggs.

"Mei, could you come back down? It´s starting to get late." Alphonse said, snapping Mei out of her thoughts. Mei blushed.

"When did you notice I was here?" she asked.

"From the beginning", Alphonse replied "I noticed, that you had been sitting on this pile of snow." he continued and pointed the pile of snow.

"Oh…"

"Mei, I… I´m sorry about what I said earlier. About liandanshu." Alphonse said nervously. Unlike Ed, he had always been good at apologizen, so why did it make him so nervous now?

Mei thought for a moment. Should she really forgive him so easily? Then again, he was her Alphonse. Her knight in a shining armor, and they made mistakes too.

"Apology accepted", Mei said with a smile, even thought Alphonse didn´t see it.

"Good. Um, Mei?"

"Yes, Alphonse-sama?"

"Could you come back down? It´s getting really late." Alphonse told her. Mei blushed again.

"Oh, yes ofcourse." she said and jumped out of the tree right next to Alphonse.

"Since you´r back down again, I think we should go." Alphonse said and was about to stand up, but Mei stopped him.

"What is it, Mei?" he asked.

"Let´s not go just yet. I wanna still stay here for a while." she replied with a little blush on her cheeks (but Alphonse thought that they were red because of the cold).

"But don´t you have cold?" Al asked. He was worried about Mei.

"Well, a little, but I don´t know when´s the next time I can watch sunset like this. Please, Alphonse-sama? Just for a little while?" Mei begged. Al watched Mei for a moment and then he sighed. He couldn´t say no to her.

"Okay, but just for a little while, that you don´t get a cold." Alphonse said. Mei smiled. Alphonse was worried about her, and that made her happy.

"Okay. Thank you, Alphonse-sama!" Mei said and sat next to Alphonse. For a while they just sat there, staring the beautiful sunset. Neither of them said anything, they were happy as long as they were together. Ofcourse it would have been nicer if Al had his body, but it was okay in this way, too.

Al was thinking his childhood. Those easy days, when he, Ed and Winry run to the top of the high hill and watched the sunset. At those days life seemed so perfect.

"_Well, what comes with a song, goes with a whistle."_ Al thought. First the life was so easy, but then it had turned to be so hard. But there was one thing that made the pain easier. And that was Mei. If he hadn´t lose his body and left from Resembool, then he might never had met Mei. Mei had become really important to him supraisingly fast, she was as important to him as Ed was. …or maybe even more important.

Mei´s eyes were staring at the sky, but her mind did something totally different. She couldn´t stop thinking about Alphonse. She dreamed about what would he look a like, and what would he say to her when she would see him first time with his body.

"Well I´m sure his cuter than Edward…" Mei thought and started to giggle. Alphonse turned his attention to her.

"Is something matter, Mei?" he asked. Mei jumped a littlebit.

"No, I was just thinking how beautifull the sunset is. It´s the prettyest thing in the world, isn´t it, Alphonse-sama?" Mei asked with a big smile on her face. Alphonse shrugged.

"There is one thing that is much prettyer than the sunset." he whispered. Mei looked Alphonse with huge, intrested eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really", he replied. Mei was getting exited. Something prettyer than the sunset? She had to found out what it was! Maybe Alphonse would even show it to her.

"Could you show it to me?" Mei asked.

"No", was Al´s reply. It hurted to say it and it hurted to see Mei´s hurt expression, but…

"Okay, could you at least tell me what it is?" Mei asked. There wouldn´t be any harm if he told her, right?

"Sorry Mei, maybe later. But not today." Al said and stood up.

"Let´s go, it´s really late." he said. Mei nodded and silently stood up, too.

"_Why won´t he tell me? I wanna know, too. Maybe it´s something emberesing, like his favourite teddybear or something like that."_ Mei thought. Yes, favourite teddybear would make sense. Alphonse wouldn´t want to tell her, because he was emperesed.

Alphonse took last, quiq glance at the sunset.

"_Sunset is really beautifull, but not as beautifull as Mei. My sweet little princess."_ Alphonse thought. Maybe someday he would tell it to her.

Someday.

**A.N: And there it was! I might write some LingXRanFan in the future, too. Oh, and if you want, go check my profile. From there you can read what kind of story I could write next.**


End file.
